


Reasons of Happiness

by Ajju



Category: MapleStory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/pseuds/Ajju
Summary: Eun Wol's reasons of happiness.





	Reasons of Happiness

He intuited his landing distance correctly, but his foot landed on loose leaves, causing him to slide.

This extra recovery time was not something Eun Wol could afford.

Since he could not dodge the barrage of energy beams in time he had no choice but to face the brunt of it.

He braced himself to block the attack, but he still sustained heavy injury.

Eun Wol looked onward at the hoard of dragons advancing towards him.

“... This might be a little difficult.” He sighed and headed into the fray.

Every quest he received, he completed. It was not for glory, nor for gain. It might have been a sense of duty, but this doesn’t seem right either. Regardless, every quest he received, he completed.

 

 

 

 

His breathing was labored. Blood was dripping down his left shoulder, onto his arms. The pain of the puncture wounds from bites started seeping into his consciousness; his adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

“That should be enough? Then I will go back.” Eun Wol trudged a short distance before keeling over.

“...”

He didn’t make effort to get up immediately, but instead, he lied there, breathing heavily. His extremities started to become cold, and the light wind chilled him as it tickled his back.

“I have to go back. Come on. Let’s go.” He thought to move his arm and get up, but his body would not cooperate.

His mind went blank as he realized that he didn’t have the strength to go on. He sustained heavy damages, but what’s more, he didn’t have the motivation to strive any longer.

“So, this is the end?” He accepted it instantly. A wave of relief washed over him, but he didn’t feel a single shred of happiness.

He sighed, “This is the end.”

His consciousness drifted as blood flowed out from his wounds.

His body started shutting down. His eyes closed, and all he could see was pitch black. The ground was cold, so cold, but soon he would no longer register that in his awareness. Everything began to shut down, but they always say that hearing is the last sense to go.

The gentle wind rustled the nearby vegetation.

How serene.

 

 

 

 

When Eun Wol came to, he felt cold liquid going down his throat. He opened his eyes, and in the first seconds of a blur, he saw a brown haired man with blue eyes (was it?) looking down at him. His head was being held up slightly by the man.

“You’re awake now? How are you feeling?”

Realizing that the man was feeding him an elixir, started to cough up what he could. Although his injuries were majorly healed, thanks to the potion, the soreness lingered. He rolled over and tried to force out what he could, coughing and dry heaving furiously. It was a futile attempt; he had ingested enough to be in an acceptable state.

“You - what are you doing!?” The man asked, shocked.

“Why would you?“ The pain of dry heaving left Eun Wol’s breathing erratic. Each exhale emitted a tangible feeling of pain - causing the other man to look on with a slight wince.

“..? Why would I?” He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts and complete that sentence. “... Save you?” He sounded so unsure. Is that a question that needs to be asked? Why would he not save him?

Eun Wol shifted his eyes to make contact; his eyes were slightly pink, they shone as they were beginning to well. “I don’t have anything. I have no friends or family. There isn’t anything for me. I don’t have a reason to live.”

The man, understanding that there were many wrong responses, did not say anything.

Eun Wol started wiping the lingering saliva off his face. He wanted a response, and he didn’t want one. He didn’t expect one; how do you reply to that?

“And you have no reason to die.”

Eun Wol’s heart skipped a beat. He turned his head to face him. He already looked wretched, but his face contorted into an even deeper despair.

“I don’t know what you’ve seen, or what you’ve suffered, but even if your life is full of bad memories, that doesn’t mean that the future has to be painful.”

Tears started rolling down. Is that so? He knew that it should be, but he could never feel that sentiment in his heart. They say that it gets better, but it didn’t.

It never did.

“You can live on and make happy memories to crowd out and replace the bad ones.”

“I don’t know that I can make happy memories.”

“I will help you. You won't be alone.”

Now, Eun Wol was crying heavily. They streamed down his face like falling stars. The man started tearing up too.

The man grabbed Eun Wol’s hand and gently held them up, His hands were warm, while Eun Wol’s hands were cold - his body was still rather lacking in body heat altogether.

“Won’t you live on?” He smiled, though his eyes were pained. “My name is Freud. We can have a lot of fun and make happy memories together.”

Eun Wol was taken aback by Freud’s expression. Why is Freud crying? Why does he care so much? For a stranger like himself? They only just met. He felt guilty and confused.

His jaw quivered as he tried to speak. This lump in his throat was bothersome. He looked down and cried more. His felt light headed and cold. And, gods, his chest was hurting.

He inhaled deeply and sighed. Then, he looked at Freud once more, and with a closed smile, “I -- My name is Eun Wol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a story some time ago, about a mother and a daughter who escaped from North Korea. The mother would tell the daughter, something to the effect of, "What matters is that you survive. Life might have been hard, but we can live on and make happy memories to replace the bad ones."
> 
> It inspires this first chapter. If anyone knows the post I'm talking about, I'd be really grateful to be linked to it again (I've lost it, unfortunately).
> 
> \-----  
> This series is about Eun Wol finding happiness in small things, new, and renewed experiences! It takes place before the whole Black Mage thing. Freud plays a very big part in this series. It isn't intended to have outright romance (I am not confident about writing romance), but this might be subject to change (Don't count on it).
> 
> It will be a happier series, despite this dramatic first chapter.  
> I will try to update, but there are no promises.  
> \----
> 
> So, like, The Black Mage is dead in the game now, and Nexon STILL hasn't told us Eun Wol's name. Like??? What did people call him before the curse?  
> \-----


End file.
